


High School Crush

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [52]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the secrets comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, Rodney McKay/Evan Lorne, Rodney's secret crush on Evan.Evan moves into Rodney's neighborhood. They play Pokemon Go. Crushes and accidental confessions ensue.





	High School Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



It was easy to have a crush on Evan Lorne, because he was friendly and full of smiles, and he didn’t mind when Rodney hung around him, unlike Sam Carter and Laura Geldar and Katie Brown. Granted, Evan thought Rodney only hung around him for Pokemon Go purposes, and Rodney was going to let him go on thinking that, because it was kind of intoxicating, being around Evan, looking into his bright blue eyes and seeing his dimpled smile and being in on his jokes. (For a boy who could tune out the entire world and work on a drawing for an hour straight, Evan didn’t take anything seriously, was always ready with a dry remark or a witty rejoinder.)

Rodney hadn’t planned on having a crush on Evan Lorne. The first time they’d met, it had been the dead of winter, right before Christmas break. Evan’s family had just moved into the neighborhood, and Evan walked to school on the same route as Rodney. Both of them had been bundled up in heavy winter gear - but both of them had recklessly shed their gloves so they could play Pokemon Go on the morning walk to school, because there were plenty of Pokestops along the way, and also the post office a couple of blocks away from school was a gym. Evan hadn’t made fun of Rodney for playing Pokemon Go, had even traded some Pokemon with him. He’d ask how Rodney was doing, tried to get to know him.

So that was their relationship, for months, because winter was freezing and when they got to school they went their separate ways and Rodney had no clue what Evan looked like beneath his hood and cap and the scarf that he always had wrapped up over his nose, like a ninja.

“We’re from California,” Evan had explained. “Not used to the cold.”

Walking to and from school with Evan had become part of Rodney’s routine, and the first time he started on his morning Pokemon hunt and Evan wasn’t there, he was startled and confused. Hurt. He didn’t know Evan’s last name or his phone number, and Pokemon Go didn’t have an in-game messaging system, so he had no way of contacting Evan to see what had happened to him.

But the next day Evan was there. His mom had kept him home because he’d had a cold. He wasn’t a hundred percent better, but he was well enough to go to school. Rodney made sure they exchanged phone numbers, but he forgot to ask Evan’s last name.

As winter drifted toward spring, Rodney could cut back on the amount of winter gear he wore, but Evan was always done up like a snowman, because he really didn’t like the cold, had found some pop-over mittens that kept his hands warm but still allowed him to catch Pokemon.

And then one day, on the first truly sunny spring day of the year, Rodney was waiting on the corner next to the first Pokestop of the day, and a beautiful boy walked up to him. He had dark hair and a dimpled smile and bright blue eyes and Rodney instinctively glanced over his shoulder, because surely the boy was smiling at someone behind him.

But the boy said, “Hey, Rodney, ready to go?”

The boy was Evan.

And Rodney was in love.

Now that he knew what Evan really looked like, he could wave at Evan in the hallways, and they could sit at lunch together (and Evan would share his delicious homemade lunches), and Rodney could imagine what kissing Evan would be like, because his  _ mouth. _

Rodney was surprised when, after school one day - they both stayed late, Evan for Art Club, Rodney for Chess Club - Evan said, “Hey, you want to go catch the newest Marvel movie over in Kelowna?”

Because Langara didn’t have a cinema of its own.

“Sure,” Rodney said, because why would he say no to two hours in a dark cinema with Evan all to himself? “I know how to get there on the bus, if you want to ride together.”

“Or I could drive,” Evan said.

Rodney stared at him. “You can drive?” He’d barely gotten his learner’s permit.

Evan grinned. “Driving age in America is sixteen. Got my license before we moved here.”

“You have a car?”

“I can borrow my sister’s for a few hours.” Evan nudged Rodney’s shoulder with his. “Text me your address. I’ll pick you up. We can go for lunch before.”

It sounded like a date.

“Sure,” Rodney said, except of course it wouldn’t be a date, because Evan didn’t know about Rodney’s truly embarrassing crush on him.

Evna smiled. “Great. Once I’ve worked out the final times and stuff I’ll text you. Don’t forget to send me your address.” He clapped Rodney on the shoulder and they parted ways.

Since Rodney already had his phone in hand, he fired off a text message to Evan with his address, and he started for home. As he walked, he thought, and as he thought, he started to panic. He was pretty much going out with Evan in a very date-like situation, and his very fast and very analytical brain was going to see date potential in everything they did, and he was going to do something stupid and embarrass himself and - 

He did the only thing he could think to do. He called Radek, his lieutenant from the chess club. Before Evan, Radek was the closest thing he had to a friend.

So he called Radek.

As soon as Radek picked up, Rodney launched into his explanation, because if he hesitated he probably couldn’t continue, and he had to get the entire thing out there.

“Hey, Radek. So, you know Evan? The boy I play Pokemon Go with. I’ve had a super huge crush on him for, well, ever, and he just asked me to go to a movie with him tomorrow and I know it’s not a date because he doesn’t like me nearly as much as I like him, but I want it to be a date so much and I’m so afraid I’m going to screw it up but I can’t not go because it’s lunch and a movie with Evan and what should I do? You’re almost as smart as me, but you have more friends.”

Evan said, “Who’s Radek?”

Rodney dropped his phone. He swore, dove after it, was relieved when only a corner of the case was a little scuffed. And then he saw that the call with Evan was still active. 

Rodney winced, lifted the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Rodney, are you okay? Answer me!”

“I’m fine. I just dropped my phone.”

“Oh, thank heavens. You gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Rodney said softly, his heart sinking into his shoes. Now Evan knew how he felt.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Rodney couldn’t stand the gentleness of Evan’s tone. Here it was, the easy let-down.

Only Evan said, “So, Rodney, will you go on a date with me? Lunch and a movie tomorrow. I’ll come pick you up and pay and everything.”

There was only one answer. “Yes.”


End file.
